the druken pillow books
by veronique2
Summary: Michael and brian are drunk . SHORT AND COMPLETE


The drunken pillow books. 1/1 11 pm  
  
"You're late," said Brian with a pout when Michael finally entered the loft.  
  
"Sorry, it's that damn movie we saw. I thought it would never be over! That was so boring and Ben."  
  
"Okay, Mikey, this already sucks so please, can we go now?!" said Brian, still very upset  
  
"I don't know why you are in such a bad mood. I'm just 15 minutes late. It's not the end of the world."  
  
"Maybe not for you, but it is for me! I can't believe we won't spend the fucking new years eve together Mikey!"  
  
"Here we go again. Listen, Brian, for once Ben asked me to stay together for that night. And we always do the same at new years eve, meeting at the diner, then Babylon. in fact it's the same thing every week."  
  
"Yes, but this is not every night of the week."  
  
"Yep, that's why Ben asked me that. He went last year when he wanted to stay at home, so this year it's my turn to please him. It's called compromise."  
  
"Fuck compromise! We never miss a new years eve."  
  
Mikey rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, for the little time we are together during that night." said Mikey as he glared at Brian."  
  
"Meaning," asked Brian who was waiting for more argument.  
  
"Meaning that last year when it was midnight and it was time to wish you a new years greetings you weren't even there. You were already in the backroom fucking your brains out."  
  
Brian glared. "Well, what was I going to do waiting for you to finish to eating the Professor's mouth? The greeting is at midnight, not one past midnight."  
  
"He is my boyfriend!"  
  
"Whatever, can we go? Since the good professor agreed to give us the night to have some fun..."  
  
"With that mood you are in I'm not sure about the fun part."  
  
"Let's go Mikey. Babylon's waiting."  
  
Michael sighed as he and his best friend exited the loft.  
  
*******  
  
3am the same night:  
  
"Brian, I told you I wanted to go home," said Michael all fuzzy. He was having a really hard time walking straight.  
  
"Here we are." said Brian as he laid himself down on the bed then suddenly giggled watching his ceiling.  
  
"God! That new cocktail sure was strong!" said Mikey who joined his best friend on the bed.  
  
"But damn good!! And I m so proud of you Mikey. Mikey won the drunk contest. Mikey, Mikey, Mikey," Brian repeat with giggles.  
  
"How many did I drink? I stopped counting after 15."  
  
"I don't know, I was already out, throwing up in the bathroom at that time."  
  
"You know it's the first time I won something. and it seems I'm not too drunk," he said and then he tried to stand up and fell on the floor, laughing hard.  
  
"Wow Mikey! How did you do that! You disappeared! Mikey come back."  
  
"I didn't disappear Brian, I'm on the floor!! My legs can't move, it's weird but funny," he said and Michael began to laugh more.  
  
"Don't move Mikey, I'm going to join you." Brian let himself fall on the floor too with no effort so he fell hard.  
  
"Ouch. my ass is hurt..."  
  
The two men were laughing when Michael's cell phone rang. Michael answered it.  
  
"Hiii!"  
  
"Michael is that you?"  
  
Brian took the cell and answered for Michael.  
  
"No, it's Snow White, what do you think!" Then he hung up and laughed.  
  
"Ben won't be happy." said Michael, not really caring. He was too drunk for that.  
  
"I want to have fun!!! Fun!" yelled Brian in Michael's ear.  
  
Michael snapped Brian hard.  
  
"You're crazy! I'll be deaf now. What did you say?"  
  
"I forgot."  
  
"Oh!!!! I've got an idea!!!! I need markers!"  
  
"Oh!!!! You'll draw me, do I have to be naked for my Jack?"  
  
Michael looked at Brian with no clue.  
  
"What???"  
  
"YYYYYYYouuuuuuuuu're hherrrre there's nothing ....I ...fear" Brian began to sing.  
  
While Brian was singing Michael made his own way to his knees to find the markers in Brian's desk. When he was finally there he looked at the desk and spent five minutes getting the markers he wanted . Then he came back closer to Brian who was still singing.  
  
"And I know that my heart will go onnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn."  
  
"Shut up Brian, it's hurting my ears."  
  
"Mikey is mean to me. " he said and then he pouted like a little child.  
  
Mikey looked at Brian with the markers.  
  
"Take your shirt off," he ordered with an evil look.  
  
Brian grinned.  
  
"Mikey wants being naughty."  
  
"I want to do like in that movie. it's a new game! I'll write something on your back and then you'll do the same with mine, okay."  
  
"That's great, I want to go first," said Brian.  
  
"No it's my idea."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
********  
  
10 am the next day:  
  
Michael opened his and Ben's apartment door.  
  
"Hello Baby. You look like shit. did you have fun. all night." said Ben, a little upset.  
  
"I feel sick and I need a shower. I left when Brian wasn't even awake yrt."  
  
"You want an aspirin?"  
  
"Nope, but you can help me to wash me," he said with a grin to his lover.  
  
Ben seemed hesitant, but he took pity on Michael and accepted.  
  
They entered the bathroom and they kissed gently as Ben took off Michael's shirt. Then Michael turned his back to enter the shower. He finally turned back because Ben wasn't entering yet.  
  
"Ben?"  
  
Ben's face was pale and his look showed anger.  
  
"I think this time it's too much! Michael!"  
  
"What? What is too much?"  
  
"Your back?"  
  
"What about my back?'" asked Michael, all confused.  
  
"I'm sure you and Brian had a lot of fun."  
  
Then Michael remembered what they did. They wrote something on each other's back.  
  
"Oh shit, Brian wrote something. What is it?" he asked.  
  
Ben didn't say anything with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Tell me!" he begged.  
  
Ben took a deep breath and said with anger.  
  
"Keep out Ben! Fuck off. Mikey's mine! Go away. I'm gonna kiss his ass. And there's also lip marks on your ass in blue."  
  
"What!!!!!!" said Michael in shock, running to a mirror to see the crime scene.  
  
"It's over, we're breaking up, I had enough."  
  
"But Ben."  
  
Ben slammed the door, hard.  
  
******  
  
30 minutes later, in Brian's loft:  
  
Michael rushed in the loft all angry.  
  
"Kinney!!! Come here! Now."  
  
"In the bathroom darling."  
  
Michael entered in the bathroom where Brian wore only a towel on his waist. He had a little towel in his hands with some blue ink on it. But Michael got stuck at the blue lips Brian had.  
  
"I can't get the blue off my lips. Michael, this sucks."  
  
Michael recovered from his shock and yelled: "What is sucking is that Ben broke up with me!!!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Finally we'll spend the new years eve together," he said with a grin.  
  
"In your dreams! I won't forgive you. How could you do what you did?"  
  
"That was your idea. Besides, I'm sure you are not so upset about the professor."  
  
"How can you say that. I loved him!"  
  
Brian looked at Michael and then turned his back. Michael discovered what he wrote last night.  
  
"Wanna read out loud."  
  
Michael was in shock.  
  
"Don't be a sissy Michael. I already saw what you wrote in the mirror, so can you please read it out loud?"  
  
Michael was pissed. He took a deep breath and read: "You're my love Brian, you're the only one, wanna marry me?"  
  
"Thanks," said Brian.  
  
"You happy now!" said Michael with mixed feelings like guilt, anger and embarrassment.  
  
Brian was still showing his back to Michael and he finally took off the towel and let his beautiful front show to Michael who was turning red.  
  
"Okay Mikey, I think it's time for us to wash each others backs..." Then he entered in his shower and smiled at a stunned Michael.  
  
"It's better without your clothes Mikey. come on, I'm ready."  
  
Michael blushed furiously at Brian's beautiful erection.  
  
"I see that." said Michael with a huge smile as he joined Brian.  
  
The end. 


End file.
